Familial Obligations
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: AU. Mako and Bolin are hiding something about their parentage. Korra finds out just what that is.


**A/N**: Prompt **from britt_m_89** over on lj in the ficbending community: "Mako and Bolin didn't grow up on the streets. That's just a cover story. They are actually princes of the Fire Nation, but they decided to take a gap year (or whatever you want to call it) before they assume their official duties. One of their parents is from The Earth Kingdom so that explains Bolin's earthbending. No one knows because they remained far from the public's eye." I couldn't fit the bonus of having Korra have met them before in though.

I also want to apologize if my fight scene is lacking.

**Disclaimer**: I got the first two episodes free on iTunes and that's about all I own.

* * *

"Grandfather's here," Bolin announced. Mako chocked on the tea he was drinking (jasmine, his great-great Uncle's blend).

"What do you mean _Grandfather's here_? He hasn't been to Republic City in over a decade." In his old age, Fire Lord Zuko rarely left the warmth of the Fire Nation.

"Apparently he wanted to see the Champion Tournament. Oh and Korra's excited because her waterbending master is here."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, trying very hard not to obsess about this before the crucial match. Help Korra escape from and stop an Equalist rally? No problem. Have the papers find out that the marvelous orphan bending brothers are actually princes (though still parentless). Bolin's fangirls would double, maybe even triple. Plus they'd probably have to go home and Mako really didn't want to drop out now.

"Do you think she remembers meeting him?" Mako asked.

"Grandfather met Korra? Or do you mean like she remembers him from Aang's memories? Is that how it works?" Bolin's eyes went wide. "Do you think she remembers having-"

"That's not what I meant! I meant from when he went there," Bolin looked at him blankly. "After Grandmother died," nothing, "you had just started bending and broke your leg."

"Oh now I remember."

"No you don't."

"Not at all."

Korra chose that moment to burst into the locker room. "Guys Master Katara is here and she's going to watch the match!" She threw open her locker and began pulling on her gear. "She invited you guys over to the Temple for dinner with her and Fire Lord Zuko. I hope you're up for it because I already said you'd come." She smiled the smile that made Mako want to agree to whatever she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course we'll be there."

"Great! We still have a little time before the match starts so I'm going to run tell Katara that you'll be there."

The brothers looked at each other as she dashed out of the room. "This is going to be fun," Bolin said.

* * *

The Stomping Camelephants had improved since their first match. By the end of the first round Mako, Bolin, and Korra had found themselves cornered in zone three desperately trying to bend while not tripping over each other. They won the second round after knocking the opposing waterbender and firebender out of the arena.

Now Mako focused as they lined up for the third and final round. Everything else became a blur as the bell sounded to begin the round. He watched the firebender double over as Korra water whipped his stomach. Mako focused on the opposing earthbender, dodging the disks sent his way and blasting fire at the earthbender's feet. If he kept him distracted Bolin or Korra could-yes Bolin knocked the earthbender into zone three with a disk to the knees. Korra held her ground against the firebender but completely ignored the waterbender. _Keep your eyes open_ Mako wanted to shout at her. They'd been working with her on this since she joined but she still seemed to view the match as one-one sometimes. Bolin took care of the waterbender while Mako sent a wave of fire at the earthbender that blasted him out off the arena. _One down, two to go_ he thought as he joined Korra. There was a buzz; Mako noted that both the water and earthbenders were in zone two so the Ferrets advanced into the Camelephants' zone one.

Mako split his attention between his two teammates, helping divert a water whip or stone disk when needed. While helping Korra he missed Bolin being knocked back to zone two. Mako turned his attention fully on the waterbender. He dodged the attacks and blasted his own fire whips. The waterbender began to shift his weight from foot to foot, not staying planted on two feet for long. Mako seized the opportunity and with a powerful fire kick and sent the waterbender sailing off the arena just as the bell sounded. The announcer screamed the Ferret's victory. Finally Mako looks at the crowd and sees his grandfather on his feet cheering with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

After the match the brother's told Korra they would take the last boat to the Temple, claiming they needed to shower before dinner. Which was true but they also wanted to delay the inevitable.

"Is your hair long enough to go into a top knot?" Mako asked as he struggled to get his hair to behave.

"Naw I'm just going to leave it. I like it better short anyway," Bolin called from under his bed.

Mako gave up. "What are you looking for?"

"My flame. I could at least bring it with me if I can't wear it. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?"

"I told you to put it somewhere safe where you wouldn't lose it."

"Where's yours smart guy?"

Mako pulled his gold flame out from under his pillow. "There is something kind of wrong with you keeping it there."

"At least I know where mine is," Mako replied with a smirk. "Hurry up or we'll miss the boat."

"I just need to get on my-ow!" Bolin yanked his foot out of his good boot to see what stabbed him. "Found it!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled his flame out of his shoe. "See perfectly safe place." Mako just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Korra greeted them at the dock looking perfectly ordinary in her plain Water Tribe clothes. "Dinner's about to start and Ikki wants to hear all about the match. She's turned into a real pro-bending fan since she came to our practice session. Tenzin and Pema are going to meet us inside because she doesn't want to stand on her feet for too long." Mako was impressed by her enthusiasm.

"Here goes nothing," Bolin muttered under his breath.

On the way to the main part of the Temple Korra went on and on about how she was getting a better feel for the motions of airbending and had managed to produce some weak blasts of wind last week. They'd heard this before but neither brother was willing to tell her so.

"I can't wait to be able to create an air scooter though. When Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo fly around on them it looks like so much fun."

"I'm sure it is," Mako replied dryly.

"You're not going to be grumpy all evening are you?"

"If he is you can hit him every so often," Bolin told Korra before Mako could respond.

"No she can't."

"Yes I can," she said as they arrived at the entrance. Katara, in her traditional blue Water Tribe dress, stood next to a simply dressed Zuko whose hair and goatee were now white with age (the kids were, in fact, zooming around on air scooters).

"I still can't believe Toph made us call her the Melon Lord for years afterward," Katara finished.

"Mako, Bolin, I'd like you to meet my waterbending teacher, Master Katara," Korra beamed as she introduced them to the elderly woman. The brothers bowed. "And this is Fire Lord Zuko," Korra went on before they rose from their bow.

"Grandfather," they intoned as they did the traditional Fire Nation solute.

"Grandfather?" Korra exclaimed. "You can't be related. You're orphans who grew up living in the arena after Toza took you in."

"That's where you two have been living?" Zuko asked.

"You said to find an apartment. We did. In the arena," Bolin told him proudly.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "You're still not explaining how you're related or why you're here."

Mako sighed. "We're out seeing the world. Grandfather's idea."

"I traveled the world while I was younger-"

"You hunted the Avatar for three fruitless years and then trekked across the Earth Kingdom by foot and ostrich-horse while on the run from your sister," Katara corrected him.

Zuko stood taller. "That is still traveling the world and I'm a better person for it. I wanted my children and grandchildren to do the same. As far as anyone in the Fire Nation is concerned Prince Mako and Prince Bolin are both on tour in the navy."

"So you're whole sad orphan story was..?"

"Made up by the papers. Our parents are dead," Mako told her. "They died when we were young. The balloon they were traveling in caught fire."

"After we formed the Fire Ferrets with Hasook and started winning the papers kept wanting to interview us. Mako and I came up with a very vague history that had enough truth to it so we could remember everything. So we told the paper we were orphan brothers living in the arena. They went from there," Bolin explained.

"But you're an earthbender."

"The first earthbending Fire Nation prince ever," Bolin boasted. Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Our mother was from the Earth Kingdom," Mako added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Korra pouted.

"Toza doesn't even know, if that helps at all," Bolin replied.

"A little. Come let's go eat! Jinora, Ikki, Meelo food!" Korra called over her shoulder. The kids breezed past them with shouts of "food" and "I'm hungry." She threw her arm around Mako's shoulder. "My goal tonight is to get you to smile, your highness," she teased before throwing her other arm around Bolin's shoulder. "You're going to help me with that, right?"

"As the Avatar commands." Mako groaned and rolled his eyes.

Katara and Zuko watched the trio awkwardly walk into the building. "They're close," she commented.

"Of course they are, the Avatar and the Fire Lord have always had a special bond."

"Any more special and you'll be calling the Avatar your granddaughter," Katara teased.

Zuko sighed. "I think you're right. Care to bet on which one she'll choose?"

"I'm going with Mako."

"Why?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

* * *

Reviews are awesome.


End file.
